


An Old Band Mate Trying to Do Right

by whatisreggieshortfor



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Bobby | Trevor Wilson Redemption, Carrie was adopted, Closure, Gen, Reggie looks up his parents, bobby is not a bad guy, the boys can touch people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Reggie finally looks up what happened to his parents, and he’s a bit surprised by what he finds.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Flynn & Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	An Old Band Mate Trying to Do Right

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the idea is shared with my friend so-this-is-my-main on tumblr 💛

Reggie had always wondered what happened to his parents. He focused on Ray when he didn’t have the others around, but he never stopped thinking that maybe his parents were finally happy. When he eventually couldn’t take not knowing anymore, he asked Julie to find them. He didn’t expect what she found though. Articles and articles about an up and coming famous musician adopting the daughter of a childhood friend’s family. He sat there, just staring at the screen. He had no idea his parents ever considered having another kid, they blamed him for all their problems when his was alive. But it was there in black and white. Julie hadn’t left long ago, but when she came back, she brought Luke and Alex. Luke propped his chin on Reggie’s shoulder, reading the article. “Whoa- wait, _Bobby_ adopted her?”

Julie nodded, “I knew Carrie was adopted. When we were little, she used to think he adopted her because he wanted to be seen positively. Taking in a child that needed a better home. She didn’t love him any less because of it, but I didn’t know...I didn’t know who her biological parents were.”

“Why would you?” Reggie muttered, finally looking away from the screen, tear streaks evident on his face, “We look nothing alike.” Alex pulled the laptop away, finally finding an article about the birth parents.

“There’s a reason for that, Reg. You guys only have the same dad.” The blonde turned the computer back, showing them the picture of Bobby- _Trevor_ , meeting with a couple. Sure enough, it was Reggie’s father. But the woman with him was blonde, and she looked younger than his mother had been.

“I need to talk to Bobby. Or Trevor, or whatever. I need to know why.” Reggie decided, poofing out before anyone could stop him. Julie huffed, telling the boys to go after him, and she would be at the Wilson home soon. They nodded, poofing out after their best friend. They found Reggie sitting on the stairs outside of the house, “I couldn’t go in yet. I realized I can’t actually talk to him.” He scuffed his boot against the stone and his boys just wrapped their arms around his shoulders.

It wasn’t long before Julie was approaching the front door, they saw her and Flynn climbing over the wall, which might’ve made them laugh any other time. She smiled sympathetically at Reggie, reaching up and ringing the doorbell. Carrie answered, but the scowl on her face softened when she saw Julie. She took a deep breath, “Uh, hi Julie. Flynn. Nice show at the Orpheum, Jules.”

Julie blinked, “Oh, thank you. You were there?”

Carrie nodded, leaning against the door, “My dad saw a video of you guys performing and wanted to see the show. Did you need something?”

“Uh, yeah, we, me and Flynn I mean, we need to talk to your dad.”

Carrie nodded, begrudgingly letting them into the house. “He’s upstairs.”

Reggie leaned into Julie, “You should invite her up for this, too. If she’s my sister, I wanna be able to meet her.”

Julie nodded almost imperceptibly, “Carrie, do you mind coming with us? It’s something I think I should talk to both of you about.” Carrie gave her a strange look, but led them upstairs to her dad’s meditation room.

“Maybe we’ll find out why he took our songs now.” Reggie wondered aloud.

“That’s not the important thing here, Reg.” Alex muttered, and to his surprise Luke voiced his agreement.

“Dad,” she called out as she knocked on the door.

“Princess, what’s up?” He asked as he opened it, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly when sees Julie and Flynn behind her.

“Jules needs to talk to us about something.” She shrugged, walking into the room and plopping down gracefully on one of the cushions.

Julie cleared her throat, watching the guys enter the room, focusing their attention entirely on Carrie. “Mister Wilson, I’m sure you must have realized that you recognized my band.”

Trevor’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, “How did you-“

Flynn reached into her bag, pulling out the old demo CD. Julie smiled softly, “I know those boys meant a lot to you. And that you meant a lot to them, as well.”

Trevor cleared his throat, “I don’t know how you found that. And I don’t know you managed to make them appear but-“

“I actually don’t understand that part either. But I’m wondering if what worked for me, might work for you.” Before Trevor could argue, Julie walked over to his CD player, ejecting his meditation disk and inserting the demo. Within a few seconds of the first song, just like for her, the boys suddenly became visible to the others in the room. Carrie jumped up when she realized they were staring at her, and the boys quickly averted their gaze to Trevor.

The older man was staring at the three of them, a look of wonder and terror in his face, “Reg, Luke, ‘Lex...but how-“

“They’re ghosts.” Julie told him softly. “After I played the CD the first time, they fell into my studio. And when we performed at the school pep rally, we realized they could be seen if they played with me. So we became a band. A family. But it’s a family we share...Bobby.”

A small, nostalgic smile blossomed on Bobby’s face, “I haven’t heard that name in over twenty years.”

Reggie stepped in front of Bobby carefully, a look of concentration on his face, and he reached out, wrapping his arms around the older man. When Bobby was able to wrap his arms around Reggie in return, Julie let out a soft gasp. Reggie spoke quietly, “Hey, Bobble. We missed you.”

“I missed you, too, Reggie. More than you could ever imagine.”

“You got old, Bobbers.” Luke grinned, reaching over and giving Bobby a wet willy.

Bobby feigned a scowl, “I think I missed you the least, Lukas.” Alex barked out a laugh as Luke grabbed his heart, pretending to be offended. “Alex, it’s good to see you, man. And what a time for you to be around! You can see how far the country has come.” He had tears eyes, arms still wrapped around the bassist, and Alex grinned, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around them, too.

When they pulled back, Reggie glanced at Carrie before looking back at Bobby, “Bobbert, is it true that you adopted her from-“

Bobby nodded before Reggie could even finish the question, “It’s about time the two of you met. Carrie, princess, these are my old band mates. But this is Reggie Peters. He would’ve been your older brother.”

“What?” Carrie gasped, eyes jumping between her dad and the boy.

“The night _Sunset Curve_ was set to play the Orpheum,” Bobby spoke carefully, “my boys got food poisoning, and they didn’t make it. A few years went by, and I was barely starting to make a name for myself. I found out that Mister Peters and his new wife had a baby, and they were already having the same problems the Reggie’s mom and dad had. I couldn’t let his baby sister grow up like he did. I figured, if I couldn’t say goodbye to him, I could at least do right by him.”

“So, this.... _ghost_ is really my brother?” Carrie asked, stepping over to Reggie and eyeing him up and down. She made a considering face before shrugging, “I guess good looks don’t run in the family.” Alex and Luke immediately started snickering as Carrie grinned.

“You wound me, sister!” Reggie shouted, “Already with the teasing.” Flynn and Julie shared a smile at their antics.

Bobby’s face dropped, “I owe you boys an apology. I was having trouble making money when the Peters gave me custody of Carrie. I was playing an old song of ours at a low paying gig in some bar, and a producer heard me. They offered me a contract to play our songs, and I signed it without really reading it so that I had the money for her. There was a gag clause. I couldn’t tell anyone about you without being in breach of my contract, and I would’ve had to pay the company every cent they ever gave me.”

Luke nodded, a serious expression in his face. “It was never about the money, Bobberton. It was about our music connecting with people. You did that. And not only did you do that, you took the money and saved Reggie’s sister, man. That’s a million times more important.”

“That was very mature, Luke.” Julie commented and Luke made a face.

“I’m plenty mature!”

“You literally wet willied my dad as soon as you said hello.” Carrie snarked, raising an eyebrow.

Luke pouted, “Reggie, your sister is mean.”

Reggie just grinned, wrapping his sister and the older version of their best friend in a hug. “Yeah, but they’re family.”


End file.
